Conventionally, a vehicular light guide member and vehicular lighting equipment which is provided with the vehicular light guide member are conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, conventional vehicular lighting equipment of Patent Literature 1 will be described. In so far as the conventional vehicular lighting equipment is concerned, a columnar light guide body is provided in a lamp room of the lighting equipment, and at predetermined positions in a circumferential direction on a side face of the light guide body, a first interior surface reflection step and one or a plurality of second interior surface reflection steps are formed along an extension direction of the light guide body. In the conventional vehicular lighting equipment, the guided light inside the light guide body from a light incidence end part to the other end part is traced by the first interior surface reflection step and the second interior surface reflection steps and then the traced light is emitted from the light guide body to the outside; and therefore, the light can be efficiently utilized.